burning acid water bottel
by Mahjike
Summary: the title has nothing to do with the story, see inside for details, its another hinata going to new town sortive story, there will be pairings but not sure who yet..and please review i'll give you a cookie and....anything i can think of. hinata centeric
1. why me

mari: hey everyone..this is my second fic, i'm still working on little demon so, yah . i hope you enjoy it this is also a work and progress so enjoy.

mahjike: i'm bored (thorws cat nip a mahjike)...i hate you

mair: enjoy(bows to readers)

disclamer: i don't own naruto...but i do own luena...so far.

* * *

"No, you can't be fucken serious." The phone yelled into the delicate ears of a girl. She was a petite girl, with silky raven colored hair; that was hidden under a hat. She had lavender colored eyes but where covered by the huge thick ass glasses she wore. She also had a curvy body that radiated her natural pearly white skin tone. She would hide her self under baggy pants and a sweatshirt that was three time her size. 

"I'm sorry Kiba; we're moving today, there's nothing I can do. I swear" she spoke into the phone softly. Her voice made her seem weak and delicate, and so did the way she held the phone

" But dude these are' Teh Kaven'tickets fifth row, I worked my fucken ass off for 5 months, 5 MONTHS just to get these. and now your telling me you can't go. This is bull and you know it." As Kiba said that, the girl twitched, she couldn't handle the yelling.

"I--I-I'm sorry…Hey why don't you take Shino he likes them too…or Alex, she would kill to go anywhere with you, even a stripper club cause she's that obsess with you ." Girl answered.

"But Hinata, Shino's no fun to pick up girls with, and Alex, well she would just get on my nerves. And with you I can at least watch the concert in peace, and pick up chicks."

"Hinata, get off, we have to go now." Someone yelled to her.

"Got to go, bye Kiba, I'll call you when we're set up there. Bye"

"No, wait, Hin-" she then hung up phone and walked down the stairs. As she reached a blue car. She turn to face the city that she had lived within for the last 16 yrs of her life, in a way it was pleasing to say goodbye.

---------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet? Why did we have to move? This is so stupid." The young girl, sitting next to Hinata asked. She was identical to Hinata if it wasn't for the fact she was seven years younger, her hair was longer, and she know that she was a pimp.

"Hanabi, can you please be more optimistic. You know it was always your mothers dream to raises you two away from the city. I'm just trying to fulfill her last wish." The man driving the car said. He had the same eyes and colored hair as Hinata and Hanabi, but his skin was a peachier color, and his eyes wore harden.

"Dad, I know you want to keep your promise to mom, but NEWS FLASH mom die like seven years ago. Hinata is THREE to TWO years from going to college. There's not much to raises."

"Well… we're here."

Hinata soon saw a small house surround by a small farm, she remember seeing it once, but she convinced her self it was a de ja vu moment. The car soon stopped and the mover people started to taking in the stuff.

"Mr. Hiashi Hyuga, were do you want us to take this stuff to?" one of the mover asked the father

"Take it all in, but the stuff for the bed rooms the Misses will tell you. Now you two go chooses which room you want" Hiashi told them. Hanabi instantly ran in and Hinata just followed her silently.

After Hanabi ran around the upper floor a couple of times she finally had chosen a room. Hinata sighed for now it was her turn, she really didn't care about this all she wanted was a place she could call her own. None of the rooms left really interested her. Until she finally noticed a door she wondered why she hadn't seen it before, especially since she had been down that hall at least a dozen times. She opened the door that realized a stairway, going to the attic. It was a nice little room, with windows all around, allowing the light to come in. the size was perfect for her queen size bed, Maplewood carved desk, side table thingies, drawer/ mirror, and still have extra space. Pleased with the room she had chosen, she made her way back stairs.

--------------------------------

"Hello, any one home?" she heard some one knock on the door, she turn to open the door and see a girl. She had dark brown eyes and hair that wore a tone away from black. She was dressed in baggy pants and a girl T . she was tall compared to Hinata.

"Yah what do you want" Hanabi said as she answered the house in a brattish kind of way. The girl just smirked

"My guardian sent me too gives you this" she said handing Hanabi the tray hidden behind her back "you know all that new neighbor crap. Any way I live in the farm closets to you at the right, so if you ever need any thing don't hesitate to ask kay." she then looked up to see Hinata. Hinata freaked at that she clenched 'Teh Kaven' C D she had in her hands

"Finally someone else you like Teh Kaven, oh by the way names Luena" she said.

Hinata just kind of took a breath at this moment.

"Hinata, that's my name and this is my younger sister Hanabi" she said offering her hand to Luena.

"Well it was nice to meet you. I hope we can be great friends, but that will never happened if you're like all those other whores here. Any way welcome to Hell no just kidding its actually called HelldeCrown, but everyone calls it hell…well I have to go now nice meeting you" with that said mage took off.

"I like her." Hanabi said as she closed the door

"Yah me too" Hinata answered it was nice to meet someone with common ground. Every thing seemed nicer

"...did she just say this town was called hell?"

* * *

(mair's note) 

so here's the first chapater...yah. bye...Teh Kaven isn;t a real gorup...thought i might be wrong...

yah about the title, i couldn't think about anything. so i turn around and theres the tv on and a guy just throws a water bottel filled with acid at a dude and yah thats it


	2. first day suck

* * *

mari-so here were some magic starts to happened. and to let everyone know i'm bored out of my mind...bye

* * *

Today was finally Hinata's first day here at HelldeCrown high. Oh how she dreaded this day. It had been a week since she had moved to this small town. She had befriended Luena, so at least she wouldn't go thur the whole "I have no friends here yet" phase. She stood infront of the gates to the school a part of her wanted to go in and get this over with, another part wanted to run and not look back, but the part that was controlling her at this moment just couldn't move. Until some one bumped into her. 

"Watch it bitch" the person called out to her. Hinata notice that person had pink hair and a posy of bitches following her.

//_note to self, never befriend that bitch. And if ever do .BACKSTAB the whore_// she thought as she started to move back. But instead she bumped into someone else, and fell this time.

"Sorry," she mange to say quietly as she picked up her stuff the person just grunted at her. She noticed it was a guy. He had short messy black hair but it seemed like every hair was placed there on purpose. He had onyx color eyes, which stared at her in disgust. Any normal person would have been offended by this gustier, but she had seen it to many times to not even care any more. He had pale tone that shimmered under his designer jeans and shirt. To most girls he would have seemed attractive, but Hinata wasn't most girls.

He turn away, and walked in. and out of no where, a stamped of girls followed him in, tramping over Hinata. Right after they had vanished she realized her glasses had fallen off.

"Great, this is just the cherry on the Sunday, where are they?" she mutter to her self as she searched for them.

"Hey are these your?" someone asked her, they put her glasses on her. She blinked a couple time to see a boy of blond hair kneed down beside her, just grinning at her. Her heart seemed to skip a beat, and she felt her cheeks get warm.

"Hey you okay, you seem red, do you have a fever?" he asked her as he helped her up. And then she saw his eyes, they wore a clear blue which she could dive into.

"Y—ya—yah, I-I'm finethankyouforyourhelp" she mange to say without stuttering, all this cause her to blush even more

"Yah no prob. you see unlike SASUKE I'm a real GENTALMEN" he said really loudly. Hinata couldn't stop blushing for some reason

"Hey, you're the ne-" he was cut off, as someone smacked his head.

"God can't you ever shut up; your stupidity is giving me a fucken headache."

"Luena!" she said as she looked at the blond boy's hitter.

"Oh, hello Hinata how are you today." She answered calmly as the boy rubbed his head

"Luena you know her" she then notice the guy next to her. He had the bushiest eyebrows she had ever seen, and his haircut was the helmet kind. He had the weirdest eyes she had ever seen. His outfit, god only knows who changed him; he was wearing a bight green sweatshirt and green cargo shirts, plus orange sneakers.

"Of course I do, Hinata and me are bud. Aren't we Hinata."

"Right"

"Any way these are my guys, this here is Rock Lee, but we just call him Lee though some call him "the rock" but that's not important. This loser here is Naruto, also known as dope, jerk, asswipe, etc. there's two more, but they're aren't here right now….Lee, jackass this is Hinata she just moved here a week ago."

"Nice to meet you Hinata," Lee said as she took a weird pose

// _aghh, my eyes they bur., why god, why!?_ // she thought to her self ,none which she showed.

"Hey Lee, don't you find it weird that Luena has a friends whose actually a GIRL" Naruto said with a devilish smile. he some how got behind Lee without being noticed.

"Yah, your right. I mean she gets along with Temari, but she doesn't count." Lee said in a way that totally stabbed Luena, but he did it with no ill intention.

"Are you two say that, I can't have friends who are girls, is that what your saying" Luena said in a tone that most mortal would have feared. But these two aren't most mortals.

"Yep that's what I'm saying." Naruto said grinning at her.

Hinata started fearing for Naruto's life as Luena's eyes turned somewhat red.

"The demon, she about to splode." Naruto said in a mocking voice. Luena's thread broke and she started chasing them. Hinata freaked at the form she took off.

"Don't worry about it, she won't hurt him. She'll just give him a black eye or something." Lee reassured her. But she wasn't sure that helped.

-------------------------------

The four were now entering their home room. She was glad that, she was with Luena, Lee and Naruto. She was also glad that, Naruto had hit a pole before Luena got to him, that way she laughed her ass out of her anger. hinata followed them into the back of the class where they all took a seat. She soon noticed the pinked hair girl from earlier, sitting with two other girls. One was a blond with a high ponytail. The other was a brunette with buns. The three wore super mini jean skirts. The brunette wore a neutral green tank top. The blond purple halter and the pink a strapless white shirt. In Hinata's dictionary just plain sluts.

She then noticed the guy that she bumped into earlier. The way he entered the room was equivalent to, a rock star entering a concert. The screams of all the girls almost drove her and Luena insane.

"I hate this stupid morning ritual" Luena hissed out.

Soon, a white hair teacher entered. He had an eye patch on his left eye. He seemed just as annoyed or even more them Hinata and Luena put together. Slamming his books onto his desk, he yelled.

"Shut the hell up already, god this learning facility, not concert if you want to praise Sasuke don't do it during my time." He yelled at them. Silence soon filled the room.

"Is he always this way?" Hinata asked Naruto

"No, Kakashi is just pissed cause, most of us failed last trimester."

"So his paycheck got cut in half." Luena cut in.

"This would never happened to Mr. Guy, you know Hinata he's"

" the GUY who gave him that awful fashion advice." Luena cut off Lee.

"You four, shut up or you'll get Saturday detention." Kakashi yelled at them

"It doesn't matter we already have it" Naruto yell.

"Actually I don't have it yet…maybe I should actually try to not get it…ummm sleep" Luena said out loud. Hinata giggled at her comment and Kakashi finally notice her

"You person with the glasses. Who are you?" Kakashi asked her.

"M-m-me." She pointed at her self and Kakashi nodded

"I'm-"

"You know we really don't care." The pink hair girl said cutting her off

"Just like no one would care if, I punched your face." Luena said back at her. Lee and Naruto took that as their cue to hold her back.

"Sakura, do you want to spend you saturday, here at school...alone...with THEM" the brunette beside her said.

"Your right Tenten. WHO wants to spend time with those rejects any way?" Hinata notice that Luena look like ready to jump her, and Lee and Naruto wore ready to stop her.

"Any way before Sakura interrupted?" Kakashi said

"I'm Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. I moved here last week and transferred here 2 days ago." she said softly that Lee who was sitting next to her and had really good hearing, could barley hear her. Kakashi just smiled at her

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay here in HelldeCrown...any way since your test scores sucked so much y'all have to take a make up test. So take out your pencils and actually try to take the test, cause if you don't I'll be forced to teach." He said as he handed out the test.

The test was something on chemistry . Hinata just stared at it half the question she was sure her sister could answer without a sweat. And the other half just made her want to drown in tears on how easy they wore.

"Oh, and when you done with your test please leave." she had finished in the first 10 min. as she went to the door she bumped into someone

"Sorry" she said as she head out the door. She never notices that she had bumped into Sasuke who was heading out as well.

But he notice that she didn't notice. a smirked crept into his face as he went in the opposite direction.

-----------------------------

Hinata was outside with Mage and the others. They were on a soccer field. Luena was lifting the ball and then passed it to Naruto.

"That test we had to take sucked ass." Luena said

"What are you talking about it was the easiest thing ever" Hinata said

"Yah it was, but knowing these two. Naruto probably froze up, and Luena slept thur the whole test." Lee told her

" hey Lee, heads up" Naruto said as he kicked the ball towards Lee, which was off by a lot and almost hit Hinata's face if it wasn't for that some one blocked it. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke.

"You dimwit you almost hit someone with this." He said as he thur the ball at Naruto.

"Umm...Lee who is this" Hinata asked as she pointed at Sasuke. She had completely forgotten the couple of times she saw him.

A think layer of silence filled the field. Until both Naruto and Luena started laughing.

"Ahh man that's gold right there" Naruto was able to say.

"No what would be gold is to see the reaction of his fangirls, if they ever heard anyone say that." Luena said as tears poured out

"Why are they laughing?"

"Cause no one has ever asked who I was" Sasuke said coldly and irritate by their laughter.

"Ahh, come on man like you've never wish, someone didn't know who you are." Luena said still chuckling but able to get up.

"Sasuke's, Hell's Celebe. His family is the richest in this town. And town hottie, girls throw them selves just to get notice by him. Except Luena she, can get anyone to notice her without breaking a sweat...not that she cares anyway" lee said

"Joy...for...him?" Hinata said.

"I guess I could count as Sasuke as one of my boys…though I'm still piss for what you did when I was 9 years old man."

"Wait what" they all said in unison as they stared at her awkwardly

"Never mind. Any way Hinata, meet town richass. Richass meet Hinata." Luena said as she took the ball out of Sasuke's hands and return to the game.

Hinata just stared at him, as he made no guster of acknowledgement. Which she didn't care; she preferred to watch Naruto play anyway. She could feel her heart start beating faster with ever minute she looked at him. But that peace was soon ruined by the town sluts.

"SAAAAAASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Rang in their ears; as the pink hair chick glomped Sasuke.

Luena looked annoyed by her, and as if she wanted to rip her face. Naruto just sighed as he walked towards hinata with a smile.

"Hey Hinata what class do you have next?

Hinata instantly felt that her heart went into super fast mode. She wanted to say art, but the words couldn't come out. Instead she handed him, her schueald. At first he didn't understand but then he looked down and saw art.

"So you're taking art. I would be taking art but, I'm want to fix my car as soon as possible, so I'm taking mech." He said smiling at her.

"R-re-re-really, umm I... I …"

"You're getting annoying,We get it. shuddup already" the pink girl yelled at her.

Hinata just twitched before looking up at her. She saw that Sakura had her arms around Sasuke's neck, and her body pressed upon his. Hinata thought she was going to throw up, by just staring at them. She kept whispering something into Sasuke's, in a way that would turn most guys on but before she could finish,out of nowhere Luena showed up in between them, holding some scirrors.

"Hey Lee." She said that caused Sakura to jump, sqweek and almost die. Inner Hinata started laughing.

"Yah what?"

"Why is it, that it's a NOT good idea to disrespect my friends" a devilish smile grown on Luena's face. they couldn't help but smile as well.

"Cause you take that as a personal insult…unless it's us"

"Now Lee knowing that, if you wore any one who wasn't my friend, would you ever do something like, tell you to "shuddup"

"Hell no I want to live" Naruto yelled. Hinata could almost smell the wickedness radiating from Luena

"What's you point Mirage" Sakura said all high and might.

Luena's smile grew and Hinata couldn't wait for what was going to come. Sakura had already returned to seducing Sasuke. But was interrupted by Luena as she pulled her hair.

"My POINT, ho. Your hair was getting to long you should have come by Snake's shop and get it cut, better yet, why don't I just do it right now.

With that said Luena took the sicorres and started cutting Sakura's hair all unevenly until her hair was neck high and disproportion. She left go and Sakura ran away with tears in her eyes.

"Come back when it grows again. Ho" Luena yelled as she started laughing. Sasuke just sighed and left there was no reason for him to stay there.

"Luena, you almost went to far that time." Naruto said to her even though they wore all laughing themselves.

"No, to far would have been leaving her bald. I can be cruel, but that cruel...only when its dead day." Luena said as she stood up the bell soon rang. And they started heading in.

"Lee what do you have next?" Hinata asked as she walked down the halls with Hinata and Naruto. Luena was sent to the office for what she did to Sakura.

"I'm a TA for Mr. Guy…this is my stop, see you guys after school." Lee said as he left them, and ran down the hall.

"So it's just us now huh"

"Yah... I …I guess so...umm do you know where my classroom is?" Hinata asked she ended up blushing once more.

"Yah, umm it this one, take care bye."

She waved at him as he left. Then entered the class, no one seemed to be there yet.

"Hello, you must be the new student... I'm Ms. Kurenai, well take a seat where you like and please get started on the assimente on the board." The women said to her.

Hinata looked up to see 'charcoal sketches' written on the board. She then grabbed a sketch book some charcoal and took a seat in the back. She wonders about what she should draw. When all of a sudden she looked out to see a bird staring straight at her. She smiled and started sketching.

--------------------------------

Sasuke POV

Luena had just finished cutting Sakura's hair. In a way he was grateful for the fact he really didn't care about that ho. The bell rang, and now he had to go to art. Oh how he hated that class. Why, reason 1- no Luena or guys to protect him for fan girl's fantasy. Reason 2- all the assiments ever, everyone always used him as a model. Reason 3- even though he really like the subject art, it pissed him off that none of his classmates really had any respect for the subject.

As he enter the room saw something, he didn't normally see everyday. It was the new girl, he remember Luena saying her name was Katherine or something like that. But what surprised him the most the way she had already started sketching and for once not him, but a bird that stood staring straight at her. At his first glance most guys would have find her unattractive. With the way she covered her hair with that hideous hat. Those huge glasses that covered half her face, the baggy pants and sweatshirt that made it seem like she had no figure. But he couldn't help and smile at the fact she still didn't notice him. He also noticed how Naruto was into her.

//_ I should get back at him for what he did at my birthday last year…she might just be the perfect revenge tool_// he thought to him self as he grabbed the sketch book and headed toward the seat next to her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

---------------------------------------

normal pov

Hinata looked up to see Sasuke

"I said do you mind if I sit here." She shock her head, and turn to look out to the window and the bird was gone. She sighed, as she had only gotten the basic form of the bird. Now she would have to do it out of memory. She had this weird habit of biting the end of a pencil, paintbrush or her glass when she wanted to think. And slowly her hand started moving into the strokes that soon formed the bird that was starting at her. she slowly then glaced to see sasukes sketche, he seemed to be drawing the flowers next to Ms.Kurenai desk.

"What" he said coldly at her.

"No-noth- nothing, it's just that, your flowers look uneven, it should be more like this." She said as she did them on her paper.

"Look you do your little sketch the way you like it. I'll do mine like I feel like it got it."

"Ha-hai" she stutter and return to her birdy.

The bell then rang after Sasuke felt and his fan girls followed the room seemed irritatingly empty. She walked towards the desk to see mountains of Sasuke sketched, Sasuke's flowers and she them laid her birdy on top and head out. Ms. Kurenai walked in to see the sketches, and she notice the weirdest things it seemed like Sasuke's sketch was the base for Hinata's bird.

"Huh, these two may just push the other over the edge"

----------------------------------

Hinata was walking down the empty streets of the town. It seemed like everyone had a car ride home except her. Her father had told her, he could have gotten his cheofer to pick her up. But she neglected the offer for tow reasons. Reason 1 she preferred to walk, that way she could enjoy her self. Reason 2 she didn't want to seem like the new rich girl, who got whatever she wanted. She remembers how her father's family would consistently critize their form of living. Supposedly they wore filthy rich and yet they prefer to live like the common people. Her sister had once said something like why did they live like the common people when they could totally have a bigger house, but then her father remind her the time she had gotten lost at their uncle house, and hanabi never spoke of that again.

"Hey slut" someone called out to her. But she continued walking; she thought for sure they meant someone else.

But then she saw Tenten who blocked her path.

"Listen bitch. For your fault my friend lost all her hair now you will pay with yours" Tenten said taking out her sicorrs.

They some how threw her into the alley. Two chicks had her pinned to the wall. And she saw tenten and Sakura move towards her. Both with sicrrors. Out of no where came the blond chick.

"You guys do realize if Luena ever finds out. she'll come for your head," the blond girl said.

"Ino are you going to help us or not." Sakura yelled at her. The girl just bowed her head and started chuckling.

"Sakura I rather live. Plus she's the new girl, she knows nothing. Any way I have stuff to do, so I'll call you guys later bye." the blond girl said as she walked. But in her eyes she could see the sight of grief.

"Now where wore we…Tenten take that hideous hat off" with that said all of hinata's longs hair just flowed down. At first they seemed to stare at her with envy.

"Now to chop it off."

Sakura then started to cut uneven and soon her hair was neck high. When someone threw her back.

"You little bitches how dare you do this to any one, in the back of this alley" hinata looked up to see, a girl of blond girl she looked as pissed as Luena did. She wore some jeans and an apron.

"Shit. its temari." One of the girls yelled. And they soon took off. The girl then walked towards her.

"Hey you okay…don't cry" hinata then for the first time saw the tears pouring down her face. She wiped her eyes off and smiled at the girl. Looking down she saw parts of her hair.

"I can't show up home like this, I don't want my father to find out…I"

"Ummm…I know a place where they can fix you up make you look cute you know, by the way, names Temari."

"Hinata... and I would like that please."

"Okay let's go"

She pulled her up and took her to a shop. Loud music filled the air as they walked in, hinata saw it was a beauty parlors there was a guy same age as temari, so around 20 yrs old. He was organizing the stuff around the shop.

"snake…Snake….SNAKE!!" temari yelled at the guy.

He then turned towards them. He had short spiky blond hair and bright green eyes(yah he's the gay guy of the store).

"Temari, what brings you too my lovely shop."

"I have a special mission for you. This is Hinata, it's seems like the town whores where trying to get to Luena by getting to her." temari said taking off Hinata's hat. Snake just stood there in shock

"Oh no those bitches didn't." he said as he did the span figures thing, with the head bop.

"Ummm…hello I'm hinata." She said softly.

"Snake...now your hair…what do you want to do with it, or you can let me play with it"

"Umm…there's not much I can do to it now…knock yourself out" hinata answered, not sure what to expect.

"Don't worry Snake can make the ugliest girl look like a goddess." temari said to her, as she sat her on the chair.

"Don't flatter me… now I only have one rule, you can't look at the mirror as I do my work" Snake told her and she just nodded

"Now of the next…30 minutes your body belongs to me, so off with these glasses…Temari go to the drug store and get me a set of disposable contacts. Shame on your for hiding such beautiful eyes." Snake mockly hitting her.

Snake let the music fill the air. And with out realizing it, half an hour had passed. Snake sat on the chair exsusated.

Temari then walk towards her

"…holy fuck …your"

"hot." She heard a familiar voice say

Turning to the see Naruto. He was wearing a pizza devilrery outfit, and he couldn't stop gawking on hinata, she never really had a chance to see her self, but what Naruto told her, she couldn't stop blushing.

"Naru-naru don't you have some where to be." Snake said coldly.

"Oh right bye, here's your pizza, see you tomorrow hinata." He said leaving.

"Me thinks that lil' hina-chan has a crush on narutard." Temari said mocking her. she could do nothing but turn bright red.

"omg….she so cute" Snake said sqwealing and hugging hinata. And for the first time she got a good look at her self.her hair was cut short but in a way that made her look good, having her neck exposed to the world made her seem a little odd sinces she had always long. And for the first time in at least 10 years her eyes wore exposed to the world again. Her redness turn even redder, she was always the ugly duckling compared to hanabi. Even though for years hanabi had tried to fix her up.

"thank so much mr. snake...how much will it be"

"never call me MR. again and its free...plus jobs like your could never have a price, so comeback when you feel like it."

"bye, and thank you both"hinata said stepping out, as the walked out she bumped into someone, she didn't get a good look at them.but she heard temari yell at the guy. she ran thur the streets heading home, but at one corner, someone was racing down and soaked her to the bone.

// great, someone works hard on me, and look how easy god ruins it... i should get home// the light soon changed as she started to walk down a car almost hit her, but luckly they stopped to gaze in her beauty as she ran to the other side. unaware that those eyes that watched her, would have caused her life to become hell

* * *

(mari's notes) 

mari-umm i forgot to say this will be a hinaxnaru, hinaxsasu, hinaxgaara, hinaxshika, hinaxkiba and maybe hinaxneji not sure about the last one still thinking about it..

mahjike-incest is wrong

mari-(glares) it was thanks to hinaxneji that become a hinata pairing person..even if lately i've been into hinasasu...sorry

mahjike-sorry i asked...

mari-..shuddup i will eventually do a hinaxneji...in the mean time enjoy...goodbye.


	3. richass ave

Mari so this is the other half ...

mahjike- she doesn't own naruto...

mari-but some diginty instead

* * *

eh…Eh …EH!!!!!" Was all hinata could say as she looked at the house…correction palace infrount of her. She looked at the note that luena had given her. '1101 richass ave.' she was still surprised that a street was actually called that. Standing in front of the gates she wasn't totally sure if she wanted to leave or what.

"Hey…hey you lost or something." She heard someone yell at her she turn to see a boy in a motorbike he had his hair in a high ponytail. And the kind of look that made it look like he didn't give a damn about the world. This went well with him, giving him a sexy appeal.

"Ummm…yah my friend told me to come here, but I think she gave me the wrong address." Hinata said getting ready to leave. But the guy stopped her.

"Let me see what they wrote." He said taking the note from her hand. Looking at the note his face filled with something other then not caringness (not a real word but don't care).

"Yah this is the right stop, the uchiha residents….who did you come to see?"

"Umm…"

"Hinata is that you" someone called to her she turn to see temari; she was wearing a maid like outfit. The guy next to her started smirking.

"temari!! How are you?" hinata said surprised to see her here

"Fine…oh right now I remember why I came out here. Shikamaru get the fuck out of here" temari said and the boy just held a smudged smirk.

"So your names hinata…here, if you ever need anyone to help you out just call" she said handing her a slip a paper then took off.

"asswipe…so what brings to you here." temari said after shikamaru left

"umm luena asked me to meet her here to work on our history report."

"oh…okay, come on lets go before Mii sends the dogs out." Temari said opening the gate for her. quickly stepping in following her into the palace that laid head of her. but she then there way to the back of the palace entering thur the kitchen.

"so who's this little cutie, " someone said behind her, she turn to see Haku.

"luena's friend…hey where is luena" soon the sound someone mumbling something filled the air and it seemed kind of angry.

"there she is. I wonder what the master did to her now…but the way names Haku….been here a little bit longer then Luena."

"fucken asswipes, god I swear no one these day I'm going to…oh hey hinata when did you get here." Luena said. she had an apron and black shirt on, and eyes that burn with hatred which could melt thur glaciers.

"what did they do now," Haku asked returning to his cooking.

"mii's being a bitch with the fact her grandmothers earrings are "missing"…so now she appointing me itachi's personal maid. Bitch really wants to pull my strings…"

"did you take them though?"

"of course…not" she said smiling wickedly "I sold them on eBay for twice what they're worth...just don't tell anyone, and I'll give you some" she said lifting up her shirt show the stacks of 100 bills under her shirt.

"….so what you and itachi have that weird older brother and little sister type of relationship" temari said sighing boredly

"so…by becoming itachi's personal maid, it means Mii wants me to forget all idea of leaving this fucken job…and I still have to work with snake...I wish snake would live up to his name one day and bit the bitches head off."

"that's a mean thing to say." A man voices said causing them all to jump. Hinata looking up she saw, a guy that resembled some guy she had met that week she just couldn't place her figure who it was.

"hey who's this pretty girl?" The man said walking towards her. his face was inches away from Hinata's. she was happy that her glasses covered most of her face that way he couldn't see her blush. She also wasn't happy with the fact that their faces wore so closed.

"she a friend of mine, we have to do a history project so I told her to come over…we'll work on it during my break time, itachi….is that bitch still here." Luena asked when the sound of a door slamming filled the air.

"yah she's gone…probably for the rest of the day…Luena if you'll just make my bed I'll give you the rest of the day to work on your project okay"

"give me five minutes hinata kay" luena said and she took off.

"so your names hinata…what a beautiful name…you're the new girl aren't you"

"how…how did you know?" she asked, surprised that it people wore actually noticing.

"Reason 1- you don't seem like the type of girl that would follow my brother around, or obese over a boy. Reason 2- your luena's friend… and no one, that isn't her friend already would become her friends after what happened four years ago but that's another story"

"….eh….."

"itachi, why don't you show hinata around the house that will help the plot of the story start moving along" temari said taking them out into the hall way. Itachi just smiled at the face she held looking at the hall of ivory walls out lined in gold paint.

"yah my families the richest in town…so what brought you here to hell."

"ummm...my father got a Great idea of moving to a small little town...and it wouldn't affect his work at all since he just happens to be well know author and can find money any where he looks"

"that nice... here's the library Luena will be with you in a short moment. Look around if you feel like it" he smiled closing the doors behind him.

Leaving her there alone in a huge library. Her eyes wore shinnying like letting a little kid loose in a FREE candy shop. Naturally she ran toward the fiction section. After pilling a book of both fiction and what they many need for there project. Hinata was sitting down reading as slam was heard. thinking it might have been Luena she grab the books and headed towards the front. But before any one could see/hear her. the sound of moans filled her ears. She dropped the books quietly removed some books for some shelves allowing her to see that one dude in her art class, and that one girl who thur her towards the wall the other day. Man she wanted to jump out and ruin their time but some one beat her to it. Just as they wore reaching there climax luena stepped in. the boy dropped the girl, as luena stared at them blankly.

"don't worry I'm not here to ruin your time today…if you don't mind your brother sent me to clean the library so scram…and tenten. You better watch your back after work. Cause you're messing with the wrong person the other day." luena said as she took out a dust pan.

Sasuke left and tenten just stared at the ground disappointed with her self. She wanted to say something be the fact that sasuke now looked at her with disgusted and Luena was really do kill her if needed.

"your services are no longer required" Sasuke said leaving, and tenten followed silently with a look of disappointment.

"you won't tell anyone"

"and risk the fact people realizing I work here, ha don't make me laugh………you can come out now" luena yelled after she closed the door. throwing the apron and dust pan to the ground she went under the table taking out a box of supplies. And hinata headed toward the table with the books.

"do you think I could borrow these" hinata said handing luena some books. Luena shrugged

"sure why not, it's not like any one else comes here to read anymore… lets get started"

so like 9 pm

luena and hinata laid on the floor while on the table laid a scale model of war world 2event here with a 10 page report next to it. "IF Asuma doesn't give us good grade. I'll end up falling the class and going on a rampage." Luena said messaging her forehead

"ey Luena where's the bath room" hinata asked.

"down the hall last door to the right"

Leaving the library Hinata was tackled by temari to fall into a different part of the house. But she never noticed any of this and headed down the hall just like Luena said so. She soon reached the end of the hall, opening the door, to what seemed as a study with a huge piano in the middle of it.

//this isn't the bathroom……where am I// Hinata thought as she entered the room, it seemed as if no one had entered in many years. For all the spider webs accumulated, and all the dust. It was a dark room after she closed the door. Heading towards the windows curtains she allowed the full moon light fill the room. She knew she shouldn't, but the piano kept calling her. Her figure to softly move thur the pianos boarders. Until she reached the keys. Taking a seat she allowed her fingers to move thur the keys. And a soft melody left the piano.

---Sasuke pov—

He sat in his room disgusted with what's her face. She clamed she was sakura's friend, and yet there she was and yet there she was trying to seduce him, almost work, if it wasn't for the fact Luena had shown up to ruin, no to save him ones more. He really hated to admit it but he did consider her a dear friend for all the time in the past she had save him from raging fan girls.

Lying on his bed he allowed him self to think about every thing. A soft sound filled his ear, it was like a soft lullaby one he hadn't heard in forever and it came over him. Jumping out of his bed he followed its soft sound that lead him into that room the one room he hadn't gone into since forever.

Slowly opening the door he couldn't believe his eyes it was an angel. An angel had come out of nowhere, coming into the forbidden room and was filling his soul with something he hadn't in forever. The moonlight radiated on to her skin. But something was not right. She looked up at him. Her eyes wore two moons staring at her and then a wrong note took them both out of there trance.

He watched her slowly turn into a human again. But before he could look at her with disgust, before his mind could kick in, she had diapered.

Hinata pov-----

She had walked out, more like ran out. Some guy had come into the room when she was playing; she was too freaked out by how his eyes wore a piercing red. God she needed to get back home she thought looking at her watch. Now to find out were she was, god it didn't help her that she had no sense of direction what so ever.

"hey your luena's friend right, Hinata…what are you doing over here" she looked up to see itachi. She then told him every thing.

"okay you want to..."

Soon the sound of doors banging was heard along with a "I'm home"

"shit….okay Mii's home, okay I'll distract her for awhile, you just take that hall way it will lead you to the kitchen , Haku will help you from there." Itachi said, pushing her out. She followed the hall way and she was almost clear when.

"wait a second itachi can you see I'm busy" a famine voice said heading down the same hall as she was. Quickly she hides behind a vase. As a female in her early 30 walked by, from the corner of her eyes she could see Luena telling her to head her way. She got up and started heading towards her, when.

I need a break my head hurts. Linelinelinelinelinelinelinel;lineinlielienelsakfjil;hjsfg…I'm done

She accidentally hit the vase. And a crash filled the halls. And with in seconds the Female of silk black hair and piercing green eye was over her, she had a face of disgust and it seemed like she wanted to kill Hinata. Hinata could only watch in fear, of this mad women, as she notice the fear and "not again' look in Luena face.

"now who might this little worm be" she shouted so loud that the rest of the town could hear."

"Mii she a friend of mine, I-"

"---I asked Luena to bring her over, the three of us wore discussing the affect that this town has had on us all" itachi said cutting off Luena, as Mii looked at them all with disgust.

"listen little girl you just broke a 35 thousand dollar vase do you have the money to pay it back." The female said extremely pissed, as Hinata played this simple image in her mind

//_Hinata- add smile and say_

_hey dad, I snuck into the supposedly riches house in hell to do a project with a friends, on the way out I a broke an extremely expensive vase, can I have oh lets say 35 thousand dollars to pay it back._

_Haishi- spit out coffee and faint._

Yah I can't do that//. She thought before turning back to Mii, and shaking her head.

"I didn't think so, any way since you need to pay it back, and since it seems we're short in maids…..LUENA, TEMARI BOTH OF YOU GET HERE AT ONCE" she yelled. While Luena and Hinata covered there ears.

"I've been here the whole time do you really need to yell so loudly" Luena said to her. As temari appeared out of nowhere behind Mii

"you yelled" temari said scaring Mii

"yes…I want you both to meet your new helper, as of tomorrow….what's your name" Mii asked Hinata.

"hi---hi---Hinata" she managed to say.

"as of tomorrow Hinata will be the third maid to work in the uchiha mansion, welcome aboard sweet heart" Mii said, cracking an evil smile that soon turned into a laugh.

"that is all you may go home now" Mii said them.

--

"you did what" hanabi yelled spiting out her drink on Hinata.

"thanks hanabi that's really helped" she said wiping her self "so how do you think dad will take it."

"do you really want me to act it out….even if you don't want I will for the simple reason that I need to practice acting.

Your role, _'hey dad, you know that project I went to do last night, over at a friends house_.

Father, _yes what about it,_ he'll say it in a no caring tone.

You, _well it turn out snuck into the supposedly riches house in hell to do a project with a friends, on the way out I a broke an extremely expensive vase, can I have oh lets say 35 thousand dollars to pay it back…I thought not, so now I have to work as a maid._ Add smile.

Father, spits out whatever he's drinking at the moment most likely coffee, whatever if left of your life is dead, cause the family will get what they want. And I will never, get to live a really life….happy with that" hanabi said.

"so what should I do?"

"simple….tell dad that you got a part time job, don't tell him how and if he asks why, you say 'I understand that I was born into a life of luxurious…and that I will never ever truly have to face the same pain as other people, but I really hate asking you for money, so that's why I got a job' there see simple"

"fine but if I got caught, I'll bring you down with me. "

"not like I care it doesn't seem like my life can get any worse….night" hanabi said leaving Hinata's room and heading towards her.

"Night…Luena wasn't kidding when she said this was hell."

* * *

Mari yah...yah 


	4. new maid

mari- i worked on this for like three days sortive straight there will be mistakes for the simple reason that i couldn't take it any more and just uploaded it,

mahjike- mari doesn't not own naruto..

* * *

Hinata laid her head on the desk of her HI class taught by none other then Jiraiya, god not only was he a perverted teacher but her father actually read his books. Life had never been crueler. Mii was a bitch that worked them too death when she was there but it didn't matter since most of the time she was never there. Itachi was pretty cool all he ever asked for was for the house to be clean, and they could just play guitar hero on the big plasma for what was left of the time, which was a really big house for 3 maids. And itachi's brother what's his face never seemed to even notice her, at school or the fact that she was the one cleaning his underwear.

"so that's all you guys can leave now" jiraiya said as the class stampede out. Hinata sighed as she was the last on to head towards the door that was until.

"hyuuga I'm running late to a meeting with my editor, will you please take this to Mr. yamato, he's on the second floor of building E he the wood shop teacher."

She really wanted to get out of this but no one else was there to take it, all she could do was nod, as he hand her a stack of books half her size. Before she could protest, he had already left. Hinata sighed picking up the stack, and head towards the other side of campus. She was supposed to go and meet Luena and the guys at the library, but now she'd never make it.

The walk was peaceful, well it was until she walked into someone. The books fell on top of her as she fell on to her butt. She looked up to see a pair of black cold eyes just staring at her. They could freeze some one, but she had her jacket on.

"sorry" she mumbled as she started picking up the books.

"ph, yah you better be," he said leaving her, and heading down the hall.

"jerk" Hinata thought she mumbled picking up the books, but in truth every one on that hall heard including Sasuke.

He didn't know if to feel offend or happy that there wore other girls not brain dead. He decided to go with offended for the simple reason he wasn't having a good day. Turning around he saw that she had already picked up the books and was heading towards the stairs.

"hey slut" someone called out to her, it was a girl of blond hair, she was with her friends, they seemed pissed but Hinata brushed them off.

"bitch don't pass me like you did nothing wrong." She shouted again.

"yah whore how dare you call Sasuke a jerk. " her friend shouted. Sasuke lend on the wall watching all of this unfold in front of him. He watched as the Hinata tried her best to continue walking without, running into more people.

//poor weird girl doesn't know what she's facing // he chuckled. Before turning around and heading down the hall.

"bimbo don't ignore me " on of the girls said, pushing Hinata, all that cause was for her too fall from the stairs.

"oh shit" the girls ran , as Hinata prepared for the impact. But it never came she opened her eyes and found she was staring into icy blue eyes under a thick layer of eye liner. They wore emotionless, and stood out with the red hair the boy had. It took awhile for her brain to kick in, and she started blushing madly.

"umm….can you please but me down" she said softly , rearranging her glasses that had become crocked at the moment of the fall. The guy said nothing as he put her down, Hinata instantly went to pick up the books again. The boy silently went to help her pick up the books. Soon she had her stack again.

"thank you umm…"

"just call me gaara" he said coldly just looking at her pick up the stack again.

She nodded as she began heading down the stairs again. She was barely able to see when all of a sudden the stack got lighter she looked up to see that gaara was carrying half her load.

"umm..you-"

"no , but if you carry all these books its likely that you'll fall again so where is it that your heading "

"umm.. building E, yamato's room."

"oh that's just great that man….oh well come on." He said going on they continued to walk in silence until the reached the quad when all of a sudden.

"hey gaara where you heading" someone said soon a familiar face showed up in front of Hinata. It was that guy that was on that bike the day she went to the uchiha house.

"hey gaara whose this….chick?" he said in a way that stabbed Hinata.

//didn't he call me cute the first time we met// Hinata thought. But then again that day she wasn't' t wearing her jacket since it was laundry day ( I hate that day).

"….i don't know, but I think she called uchiha a jerk. To then be thrown down the stairs. I'm helping her take these books."

" are you sure it's a girl."

Ouch another stable. Hinata almost fell back that time.

"yah pretty sure..hey girl what's you name….girl" they soon noticed that she was heading toward the building.

//ah….those guys suck, I just want to head back to the library.// she couldn't hear the boys trying to get her attention. Instead her mind was in deep thought of what she would do today after work. When someone then bumped into her again. She was about to fall again when someone caught her she looked up to see haku and another guy.

"ha-ha- ha" the words couldn't form

"nice to see you too Hinata." he said smiling at her. The other boy was picking up the books. She then turn to see gaara and that boy.

"ah gaara, shikashake why aren't you to ditching." Haku said to them.

"…temari forced me to come, so shika had nothing better to do….you to know each other?" gaara said not caring.

"yah she's….a work buddy you can say. So what are you doing over here Hinata."

"I think she was carrying these books." The other boy said.

"oh sai take these to yamato since you have him next bye." Gaara said as handing him the books

"wait wh-"

"yes go do that we'll take Hinata here, back to her class" shika said grabbing her hand. Taking her out of haku's arms.

"hey why did you take Hinata from me" haku said leaving poor sai with all the books.

They wore making there way back to the second year building when some one ran into them knocking Hinata to the ground.

"Hinata how could you leave me alone with those two, why did you do it." She looked up to see lee having her in a death grip. Tears fell from his eyes. She then looked up too see Luena and naruto walking down the hall with and evil smile on there face. She sighed as she got up.

"what did you too do to him" Hinata barked and they both stopped in there tracks. Before tackling her again.

"we wore bored and you were no where to be seen….what are you three doing here?" naruto said to gaara and the rest.

"so….your friends with these three."

"yah didn't you know, she is THAT girl that befriended the demon." Haku said happily

"now that I think about it she looks familiar…..oh my god you wore that girl in front of uchiha's house…" shikamaru said as he put the pieces together. The rest just stared at him. Gaara was in a dark corner, watching every thing unfold.

//don't tell me she's a uchiha fan girl….oh wait she's Luena's friends, I doubt it….i wonder why she hides her self under all that clothing//

"yah Luena asked me to met her there, why did temari yell at you to leave."

"wait you know temari" gaara said, emotionaless.

" it looks like panda finally descried to talk." Luena said rest didn't know if she was wishing for a death wish.

"Luena how can you so easily call sabaku panda" lee said trying to send her thsignal that it wasn't right. Hinata thought it was cute to call someone was cold looking as gaara panda.

"do you too know each other that well " Hinata asked.

"yah , me and gaara have known each other since we wore three….well that's the bell guys… lets get a burger or something"

"what no man I can't my uncle said any more ditching this grading period and it be my head, come on Hinata lets head to geo" naruto said grabbing hinata's hand, and heading down. As they enter they saw that Luena was no where to be seen.

"so she went with them ?"

"most likely we all used to be really tight until last year when they got transfer into the other group on the other side of the school. That and we don't hang out as much any more all because of the stupied job Luena got. " naruot said anger rang in his voice. Soon uchiha came and sat down next to naruto.

"no Luena"

"yah she's with gaara and the other, we'll probulby see them at lunch"

"hey whose that chick next to you is she new?"

"no Sasuke she just happened to be my girl friend" naruto said in a sarcastic voice.

"…so who are you really"

"you know that girl you bumped into this morinig who was carrying all those book"

"the one that called me a jerk and every one heard"

"you did that Hinata ?"

"of course who does he think he is bumping in to me and say some thing like ' yah you better be sorry ' just cause more then half the female population fall head over heels for him means abosoluty nothing in my book " Hinata said returning to her book.

"and this is why she's friends with us and Luena " lee said as he took note attentively.

Sasuke stared at the girl until he finally remember the first time he sortive met her.

"oh your that katherin girl" he said so loud that every one turned and looked at Hinata. Who started blushing madly.

"nice going Sasuke, can't you see that Hinata doesn't like attention, god" naruto said elbowing him in the guts"

//fucken narutard, she doesn't like attention does she, this is going to be fun.//

Soon class was over and Hinata was sitting next to naruto and lee on the bleachers just looking at the sky.

" hey guys we're back." A familiar sound rang in there ears. They looked up to see Luena followed with gaara and shikamaru.

"hey so how was the out side"

" good how was geo"

"eh…sasuke was being a idote"

"is that something seriously new" gaara said a smile crept onto his mouth

" quit talking like that sabaku or you might get hurt." Hinata looked up to see Sasuke hovering above her.

"what are you going to do about it uchiha I doubt you can do any thing"

Soon Sasuke had punched gaara and now they wore in a fight . hinata watch the boys along with every one until Luena got fed up and sortive sepreated them, that was before she was socked in the face, by gaara who she then upper cut to then hit Sasuke in the balls. So it turn into rough house game between the three.

" doesn't Luena feel weird fighting with them?" Hinata asked

"not really you see from what they'ved told us they've known each other since before preschool." Shika anwered

"yah, me lee shika , haku and sai. Didn't move here until like the end of sixth grade. By then Luena had already gotten the reputation of being the out cast chick who hung out, with the town rich boy heart thob, uchiha, and badass gaara.

"I still remember when we first met, some boys wore picking on me because of how I looked funny whatever that ment. Luena showed up out of no where and kicked there ass, "

" she was surpised when lee started hugging her and say stuff like ' you're my savor' and ' I'll always be your friends' her face was periceless"

" soon the group of the three out cast become , the eight randomest people to become friends and it was like that until last year, when me gaara, haku and sai wore put into different group, but we'll see if we'll switch now " shika said hugging Hinata . she instentlly turned red.

"shika let her go can't you see she turning into a tomato" she looked up to see haku smiling, while in the background the sound of cuss words and laughing, plus a cloud of smoke was seen.

" it only makes her look cuter…I wounder what would you look like with out these glasses, hat and jacket" shika said trying to unzip her jacket, only to get punched by naruto.

"shika you pervert how dare you try to undress poor Hinata. " naruto yelled as he punched him, the three some stop when the heard undress Hinata, part.

" god naruto did you have to yell so loud"

"poor Hinata to get almost abused by her best friend's friends"

"will you guys stop making me look like a commen rapest."

" so you are one?"

"is to troublesome I'm taking a nap. "

------soon after school—

Hinata was cleaning the library when she soon ran into itachi.

" ah Hinata how are you doing "

"tired …" she said sighing

"tell me about it" so she did and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"what's funny?"

"never have I ever heard Sasuke be called a jerk, sure luenas and the other eight have called him things, but never a jerk and speacily not a girl"

"what he's he like a sex god or something?"

"you can say that, its something that all uchiha's have inherited"

"yah sure….i'm going to go to the kitchen now"

Soon Hinata head down the stairs. She saw temari open the door, seeing a blond hair dude; before she slamed the door and walked out. The bell rang again Luena opened it these time. The boy smiled at her trying to say something before she slamed it as well and walked off in the other direction. And the bell kept ring so Hinata did what was her job and went to open it when she did, she saw a pissed looking blond you looked like he was going to eat her, his hair was in a pony tail, behind him was a guy with graish blue a hair, and scars that looked some what liked gills running acrossed his cheeks.

"can..i help you.."

"YAH YOU CAN…wait your not Luena or temari…who are you?"

"from what it looks like deidara, I'd say she a maid here"

"I can see that kisame you don't have to point out the obisues"

Hinata just started at the two guys, before going to close the door "…I'll just be-"

"no don't close that door" deidara, said stopping it.

"we're here to see itachi"

"oh…..he's in the library…" after they walked in she closed the door and head towards haku.

--- in the library ----

Itachi sat in a chair reading some book, he was happy with how peacefully quiet it was, and manly because Hinata some how got Luena to except her place. He happy took a sip of his coffee that was until the library door swang open

"ITACHI!!!!!!!!, you lazy bun, how dare you leave us all that work to do by our selves."

Itachi instently sip out his coffee, truning to the deidara and kisame. Kisame just started looking thur the books until he found one and sat down and started reading a book. Deidara, was rambling on and on about some college work they had, taking sips out od itachi's coffee.

"hey this is good… how come you always hid the good treats when we come over, why ar-"

"will you shuddup already!!!!!!!!" itachi yelled as he was breathing heavly."….who let you two in"

"a cuty pie, she wasn't as cruel and cold hearted as the other two." Kisame spoke for the first time seens they wore their

" yah, but she seemed to be covered under way to much clothing…..i wonder how she'd look in a nice laced dressed." Deidara said as his cheek turned pink

"pervert" itachi , kisame and some one else called him that. They looked up to see Luena.

"…..what are you doing here " all the two groups yelled at each other

"I live here"

"I work here"

"I was dragged here"

"I came to yell at itachi for being a basterd and leave kisame and me all the work to do in our—"

"who was the idote that let them in" Luena said cutting him.

"….that's what I was trying to find out….what are you doing here"

"Sasuke kept mumbleing how he;s going to get back at some katherin chick, so I got bored and came to clean the library hoping it was empty"

"its okay Hinata already…."

"HINATA" they yelled in unison, deidara and kisame just followed them as they walked into the kitchen, where Hinata was helping haku make dinner. She turned and smiled softly

"yah….."

"that's the chikc that let us in…." kisame said in a not so carring voice. Luena was in a corner, covering her mouth she wasn't being emo, but just having one of those '_oh my god, that was too cute that it might cause me a nosebleed'_ moments.

"...hinata do us a favor from now on and never let those idotes in" haku said smiling at her, in a way that sortive creeped her out. "for now your punishment will be to become the maid of the west quaters of the house."

"what!!!!HAKU you can't be serious,plus if mii heard"

"she would be extremlly happy, no maid other then Luena has sortive been able to put up with him. " itachi said eating a cookie from the table

"just be carful he keeps talking to him self, about how he's going to get back at some kathernir chick." Kisame spoke they stared at him for a couple of minutes before he said "what so we went to bug your younger brother before we bother you"

"now good and do your work"

"yes yes evil step sister" hinata said leaving the kitchen with every thing she need. Slaming the door on the way out.

"for some weird reason I can't help but feel that we've sent the a mouse towards the lion" Luena said

"yes, but if I remember correctly in that story every thing turn out good. " deidara said trying to take some of the icing of a every deilouse looking cake, only to get his hand smacked with a fly swapter.

"no, bad deidara, bad deidara"

"are you treating me like a dog?"

"maybe…any way the cakes for Saturday, mii's having one of her, 'oh lets invite rich people to the house and have a party thing'" haku said. Luena's eyes just widen as she ran out of the kitchen, screaming crap.

"hey, hey itachi can we go and bug your younger brother" deidara said, smiling evil. Itachi thought it over and since he had nothing better to do then that. They just sortive dragged kisame up stairs as well.

----

Hinata walked down the halls of the west quarter, it looked some what familiar, but shocked it off. Luena had done a good job, leaving Hinata only to do the last part of the hall and two rooms. After she had finished with the hall, she looked at the two rooms. One sounded quite while the other was blasting with music. She went in to the quiet one for the simple reason, that no one was there. She entered it was a every dark room, looking for a light switch she found nothing. Instead she head towards the windows , opening the curtains her eyes widen with horrer. There in the middle of the room stood a grand piano, it had been at least a two weeks since she had been in this room, and yet it seemed like time had never passed. She stood there memerized.

"hey what the hell are you doing here" looking up she saw no one else but Sasuke

--

Sasuke felt an odd presence but he ignored it. Instead he started blasting his music. After a while he got really hungry and head out, when he noticed that the door opposite to his room was open. He stepped in only to see a two shining moons behind glasss staring at him. Her bangs feel infront of them, as a hat held the rest of it back, her body was hidden under a huger bashe colored jacket.

"hey what are you doing here" he yelled and now her gazes was locked into his.

"oh my god its you" the yelled at each other. As shock entered there eyes. Itachi and his friends wore at the entrence of the door not being noticed by either of them.

"what are you doing here" they yelled in unison

"I live here…I guess you really are another mind less fan girl." He said crossing his arms with a smugged smirk.

"fan girl ha don't make me laugh, I don't see what any one see's in you, and arrogant selfish jerk like you. Trust me I've seen guys worth more then you, without a penny to there name."

"oh burn "deidara yelled blowing there cover. Before either of them could to turn to see the threesome, they had already disapper.

"so what are you doing here"

"I borke a stupied vase now I have to work here" she mutter, softly that he couldn't even hear.

"what."

"I borke a vase now I have to pay it back happy."

"so why are you in this part of the house" he said smirking again

"itachi got mad at me and made me the maid of this part….i can see how this is punishment now…now if you excuse me I have to get back to work. " she said pushing him out of the room, and slamming it behind him.

"oh I'm going to get you" he mutter was he walked towards the kitchen

----itachi and his friends just sat in the library thinking about the ivents that had just passed by

"you know I just have the greatest Idea to keep us intertan for a couple of months" deidara said ,as his two friends stared at him.

"yah ,what."

" what if we get the little richass with the maid."

"neji and Luena?"

"noooooo!!! That would never work no matter how hard we tried. I am Hinata and your brother, it would be fun wouldn't it"

"yah it would, be"

"poor Hinata" they turn towards the blond hair maid

"temari you wouldn't dare brake our cover would you."

"of course not for a fee"

"what is it my fathers coming to miis gathering, help me get out of work and I'll help you out"

"fine"

And so the plan to get Sasuke and Hinata together began.

* * *

mari just to let you people know, i was going to type the fist part of the party here but i didn't feel like it so you'll just have to wait and yes neji will be paring up with luena why cause it helps the story and i don't like tenten.

also please review and give me an idea of my other story 'little demon' i need to know what kind of mission to send sasuke and hinata towards and it doesn't help i'm having writer block.


	5. attention

To all my readers. My computer desided to die on me and my whole family so the only time I'll be able to up date is when I go to the computers in the library….forgive my computer, its all mahjuikes and my brothers fault…I think It will be running in about teo weeks so yah

XOXOXOXOXOXO me


	6. party 1

mari- so heres the next chapater i'm so happy its fianlly up, worked really hard on this. enjoy

mahjike- mari does not own naruto

mari- heads up when people are like

example- //normal font// it means they're on the phone like line thing

mari-enjoy and review..please

* * *

hinata and Luena sat lazily on the couch in the guest room watching the big 70" plasma screen tv. Scratches and bandages covered their hands and face's. the watched the screen not really paying attention, what they wore watching, all they knew was that they need all their rest before, tomorrow. Especially after the hell Sasuke and itachi, (with all his little friends) and all the girls making their lives miserably, they just wanted to watch tv and eat ice-cream. And it all had to be today.

----earlier that day, at the beginning of school---

Hinata entered the school; she was quiet and stealth, like she normally did. As she walked thur the halls no one paid attention to her, no one ever did, not like she cared she hated attention. Entering the classroom she noticed how a bunch of girls gave her death glare. Hinata had seen them give those to Luena, maybe naruto, but mostly Luena. She then made her way towards the back where lee was sitting.

" ah Hinata how are you this fine day?"

"…fine…lee why are all these girls staring at me like they want to kill me?"

"….i'm not sure, but I over heard them saying something about a maid, gaara and Sasuke, and bio project…"

"I guess we won't know until bio them..." Hinata then watched as Luena and naruto entered the class they wore also noticed the glares sent there way, naruto shoved them off.

"what are you whores looking at, is it the fact I don't throw myself over richass, not like I care" she said taking her seat, next to naruto and Hinata. "what's going on, they haven't glared at us like that since, naruto accidently got pushed in front of Sasuke and ended up kissing."

"I remember that, you wore the one that pushed us together." naruto said almost gagging

"class settle down, we got lost of work to do to day," anko said as she entered the class with Sasuke behind her. And the parade started again until he took his seat next to naruto. He stared at Hinata from the corner of his eyes; she took no head of this and instead, took notes. No one really notice this other then sakura who watched it all thur her little mirror. Which she closed furiously. Soon every one was exiting the room when the other four came in.

" hey guy's wassup" sai said, he was most likely dragged here again. Ever since they learned about Hinata, they had started to show up and hang out with them even more.

"you guys suck I don't even want to see you right now" Luena said walking out. The others followed, her except Sasuke who was putting some stuff away and shika who was waiting for Hinata.

" here Hinata let me help you with that." Shika said trying to take the bag she carried.

"no its okay shikamaru, I'm

"I insisssss-" he some how ended pulling the bag to hard, and falling onto the floor with Hinata on top of him. he just stared into her eye, for the first time since her glasses wore dangling on her chin. Not noticing how she was changing to different tones of red.

"hey you have really cool eyes you should wear your glasses less you know" shika said smirking at , she instantly freaked and bolted up only to hit her head on a table. Inner Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at how gullible this girl was.

" you okay hina"

"yah don't worry" Hinata said getting up and pulling her bag at the same time , but some how the strap, got under her foot, so all she did was trip her self landing a couple of feet from, shikamaru. Who was now chuckling at her.

"..ow…" she mutter, rubbing her forehead, to then see her glassed before her completely destroyed.

"gahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" she screamed " picking up her glasses, to see Sasuke staring at her. His face was like these many centimeters,

"hey you're bleeding" Hinata looked up to stare into two black pools. She then backed up and stood up looking at the ground.

"ah ….its nothing it could be worse" she said stuttering every word that only cause her to blush even more as she left the room. Only to have some one pull her back and into there arms. Carrying her bride style.

"she looked up to see Sasuke smirking //_you jerk your doing these on purpose//_she thought noticing how everyone was staring at them as they head towards the nurse office. He then dropped Hinata on the bed as he cleaned her cut and put a band aid over it. " there it's all better" he said with a wicked smile . Hinata's eyes widen and then punched him right in the nose.

"oww…what the fuck was that for" he yelled holding his nose as she saw blood dripping from it.

"well how did you want me to react…first you're a jerk too me, and we almost kill each other., and now your being nice to me in a creep way. Of course any girl with some kind of mind would hit you, what did you think , was going to lay over, and let you be a jack ass. Nooooooo…..i'm sorry for hitting you" //_shit I work for him, ahhhhhhh//_ she thought, as she grabbed her stuff, and looked at her glasses. She sighed, it wasn't she really needed them, she always had some contacts incase this ever happened, but she really hated using them, since they wore the old contact, that wore like made out of glass ( my friend was telling me how her friend used to have that kind, I ended up making all these weird face like if I was in pain, personally I prefer glasses, for the simple reason, they're easy to put on and off.)

"great, just great god wonders when I can get these fixed….sigh" she said silently to her self as she started looking in her bag, looking for her contact case, Which she then put on….painfully. Sasuke was just staring at her the whole time.

"wait you had contacts all this time and you never used them…..what the hell is wrong with you women."

"well one, they're uncomfortable two, I don't like wearing them that much do you know how annoying it is to have glass stuff inside your eye. Two I've never cared enough to wear them daily….we better get to class now" Hinata said as she head towards the door. As they walked out she saw how all the girls that wore inside there class rooms turned there heads, just sortive glaring at her.

It was a quiet walk, which she preferred; for the fact that she wasn't that sociable, and she really really didn't want to talk to him. nope she just wanted this day to be over, scratch that, this weekend to be over then with in a week they could go see the kaven at a concert. Slowly they walked into bio. As they enter, every one look at them, none of the girls went into there normal "oh my goad it's Sasuke" thing instead they just glared silently at Hinata, until some one in the back yell

"oh stop being jealous you overly active whores." by the way it sounded Hinata was sure it was Luena. Some how she scamper from the glare of the girls really quickly, that at one moment Sasuke saw her next to him, blinking he saw that she was already next to Luena, taking notes.

Sasuke just stared, god she was weird, most of the time she never acknowledge him, and the time she did was get to tell to move, or she needed something, or that she wanted him out of the room so that she could clean it. She was almost like another Luena, except she was nice and didn't get into a lot of fights like Luena. And Luena actually thought about him as a friend, and helped him out when need. All was great in there little twisted world, that was until Genma started talking.

"okay I know that none us ever actually care for this classes, but we still have to do at least a final project like thing. you guys we'll be groups of twos and threes."

The class started whinnying, though some of the girls wore getting ready to pounce on Sasuke.

"that I have already assigned." With that half the class started bickering. Hinata sighed really hoping that she would get to be with naruto or lee, heck even the class know it all kabuto would be fine she just didn't want to be with Sasuke. Itachi and his friends would just laugh at her, before telling her to get back to work, temari would feel really bad for her; Luena would be Luena and tell her that if she wanted she'd kick his ass, kiba…how long ago was it that he thought about kiba and shino. It had been a couple of months since she had felt, much in her had changed, for one she wasn't easily to brake down, two she didn't stutter as much, and as much as she wish to deny it, she was getting a little bit more violent, and becoming a better fighter ever since she started to hang out with Luena. She just stood in daze think about all the good time she had with her friends

Sasuke stared at the girl next to Luena she seemed to at first freaked out when genma said partner. She went off into thought, and then something just cause her too smile. For a second he freaked at the thought she might be hoping to be with him, but then it dropped when genma called out group 16.

"okay 16…Hinata" Hinata wait anxiously since Luena was already stuck in a group with kabuto and naruto was with ino."….lee" yes she mentally said before they both went into a low five.

_// yes no Sasuke, I;m so happy//_

"and Sasuke."

_//shit// _she thought while making a face that made Luena shove her fist in her mouth to stop her from laughing.

_//haha…wait is it really that bad to have me as partner.//_ he thought. Never noticing the death glares that people wore sending towards hinata…again. Sighing she banged her. And then some how fell back, everyone turned back to stare at her.

"hey hinata.."naruto said.

She said asking dully"yah?"

"you know you're bleeding…hey your not wearing you glasses."

"yah narutosigh I know" she said. Just staring at the ceiling. For the rest of the class hinata just laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling think about how much life really hated her, and how she wanted to see her old friends. Then an idea came into her mind. She tookout a piece of paper from lee's bag since it was the closest. And wrote a note. Passing it to Luena who just smiled, and nodded. So the class went on, as every one was given the details on there project. Until the bell rang and they all head out. Luena just waited on top of her desk as hinata laid on the floor.

"as much as I would love to miss pe, you realize that we do have to go right" Luena said to her dear friend that just gruented as she started getting up. Hinata didn't know how it was that Luena did it but she always manged to make her smile.

They soon entered the locker room, feeling the death glare that every one was giving them; Luena looked around at them like what the. Only to get mobbed by a wave of fangirls. Her face was unexpected, hinata was really wishing that she had a camera so that she could show the guys when she got out. Mainly haku, she had to admit she like her sortive gay friend, a lot but not that much .

"don't think you can get a way now slut." Some one said charging towards her, hinata then hit her head on the locker to see, sakura sretching her face. "bitch how dare you get paired up, I bet you talked to genma, and how dare you two enter the class like old friends."sakura said, punching her in the guts. And that was when hinata snapped.

Sakura stood on the ground while an a raged hinata started beating up the crap out of her. Not noticing how her little group was trying to throw her back. Out and from a sea of fan girl Luena imagered, scream manically.. "if it's a fight you want bitches it's a fight you'll get."

----in the boys locker room---

It was just your normall every day for the guys in the locker room. You know talking about chick, what not, whatever guys do in the locker room personally I don't know since I'm a chick And then a thick silence fell upon them. Which was soon broken. By the death scream of the girls that entered thur the air vents. Ever one had a freaked out look. As they heards a lunatics voice.

"haha , some whore are gonna die today" they all sighed. While the pe teacher just rubbed his tembles in the office.

"Luena" he sighed still rubbing them.

-----

Luena and hinata sat right infront of the principals office, there shirt wore a bit torn with some dust, and the both had some scratches and cuts on there face and arms. Luena sat there smirking, she had just been a fight with the chance to beat the crap out of both tenten and sakura, of course she was happy. Hinata she just held her face in hands, not cause she was embraced, not cause she felt bad for them; well at first she did but then she saw the cold looks they gave, plus remember how they cut her hair.; and not cause she was thinking 'ah if my dad finds out its my head.' Nope it was so she was to hold in the laughter their faces caused her.

Infront of them stood, a black eyed tenten, her hair was all messed up, and she out fit was shraded, that was Luena as her semi finest. Sakura…was dead, her hair was dead she was a black eye, alots of brusies, and a red spot on her out fit, which was hinata's blood that she spitted at her before the teacher prayed them off each other. And a couple of other fangirls, which didn't look that bad with all there cuts and what not.

The secretary came out and eyed both groups. She sighed shaking her head; before turning her head towards sakura, and her group. "tsunade will see you first and then you two" with that sakura and her posy walked behind her.

"shit" was all Luena said.

"eh"

"that bitch know how to get tsunade on her side, all because they're family friends…I'm sorry hinata, if we get a really bad punishments"

"eh…it was my fault,"

"well, techencally it's theirs, they started…we wore just defending our selves….by beating the crap out of them." She could help but smile at that. Within seconds sakura and her posy came out smiling. Hinata could see by there smiles….that they wore so screwed.

"okay you little fighters get in here now" a voice inside the office scream. Hinata did what they could only do which was walking and see what was in store for them. Walking in they saw tsunade, just glaring at them, she motion them to take a seat. Before she comensed talking.

"in this school there are a couple of things that we don't tolerate, and one of them is abuse…Luena how many times have I seen you here for this reason."

"you want the total count or just this month"

"little smart mouth of yours should be used to bring up your grades then, for this shit….you this is the first time I've seen you what do you have to say for your self, did you actually dare to hit a defenseless girl. You're just as bad as Luena" she said, hinata notice how Luena gripped her fist and the chair.

"defenseless, that's bull, we wore just walking towards our class and as soon as we enter the locker room we get attacked, no offense tsunade, but and idote would have fought back, we wore only defending our selves." Luena said really pissed.

"well that contradicts with the testimony of your other classmates…"

"we then check the fucken cameras that I know you installed in the schools, and maybe then you can see how those little bitches lie their way out of every thing"

"I WILL NOT BE TALKED LIKE THAT, NOW SIT DOWN……for what you too just did, you will either be suspended for week…or you can have detention for two months take your pick….no I'll be calling your parent…guardian and have them pick. Now get back to class" with that they left, hinata could only feel part of the rage that Luena was feeling, but luckly that was silenced by hinata's cell phone

"hello"

//thank god I got to you, its temari, hey you and Luena have to get here asap//

"why"

//just do it I'll explain when you get here.// with that she hung up, hinata looked at Luena who just shock her head as they left the building. They walked all the way to the uchiha manor, when a really oh my god looking temari came to meet them.

"thank god you guys got here mii is friken out come" with that she lead them towards sasukes part of the house. As soon as they got there she saw the walls covered with red spay paint with the words

'haha bitch what you gonna do now, stickin tongue out face sighed Sasuke,' hinata felt like murdering the heart throb, last night she made sure that this area of the house was done so that today she could just kick it with Luena at her house. Mii was on the floor sobbing.

"oh thank god you too are here…do you think that you can fixes this before tomorrow." She stared at them all wepping like, and then it hit her, the stupid party was tomorrow. She really felt like screaming, and then two hands wore placed on her shoulders. She looked up to see both temari and Luena looking like they wore about to mureder some one as well. Luena had a much calmer look for the reason she took out all her anger at school.

"well lets call haku and get started now or else we never will" Luena said, with ear to ear grin.

"she beat up some one at school didn't she…" temari asked, as hinata just nodded, with a sigh. "hey Luena doesn't snake have some special…."potion" that can burn this things away." Temari said.

"oh yeah..i'll to town and get that…and some extra stuff." And with that she disappeared.

"I'll we might as well get the rest of the house ready will do this last." Temari said leaving hinata there with a sobbing mii.

"I'll just go do itachi's part of the manor." Hinata said quickly leaving.

--

Temari then went towards the library, itachi and…there friends wore there all sitting happily drinking some thing, and gosh dare it temari was pissed. She took out her cleaning supplies and started chucking them at itachi, deidara and kisame.

"how dare you let your brother pull that stunt after we left last night, I'm going to murder you right now. "

----

So move one along, Sasuke was eating lunch with his friend you know the having fun. When haku's cell rang.

"….i'll be there in a second" haku said as he got all serious. He turned towards Sasuke and looked like he was going to kill him. "Sasuke I'd would say your heads mine, but I already know three girls who would beat me to your body, before I had a chance" and with that he left

"…I always knew haku was gay but I never thought this" naruto said as some of the guys started beating him up. And then Sasuke cell went off.

"hello"

//Sasuke, I don't know that the hell you did but you realize temari's trying to kill us. // in the background he could hear derdara and kisame, yelling and crying for there lives. Temari screaming I'm going to kill you, and abunch of stuff braking.

"..bye"

"hey were are the girls today"

---back in the manor----

Luena had brought back some of snakes potion, and other stuff, that when she showed it to haku they ended up laughing manically. So after four hours of taking off the stains. Hinata and Luena could actually lay on the floor and thank god. Which is were we found them at the beginning to this chapater, sitting watching the tv, after manily SASUKE and somewhat itachi made there life miserable…again, just waiting.

"hinata, can you please take Sasuke clothing up stairs, we have to make sure tomorrows perfect." Mii said, and just as she was about to head up. Luena grabbed her arm. She turned to see Luena smiling evil. Handing her a white spray can.

"his room has had that emo feeling for to long…let that rich ass feel pay back."Luena said, and hinata well she was already cooking up a plan of her own.

Sasuke still at school, even though it had let out like an hour. So hinata made her way up to his room with the spray paint hidden in the basket with his cloths and the new sheets for his room. She looked around Luena was right when was the last time this guy thought about a color skem, that wasn;t black. She first put the clothes in the closet and changed the bed sheets. Taking out the can she looked around her campus, until she started painting a new world for him. on one of the walls it was a field of butterflies reaching the skies. On the ceiling she painted the night with stars that filled dream, and so on nice stuff. When she was done with the four walls and ceiling she realized why it was that luebna actually gave her the can. So she tooke it one his silky bed sheets and very warm and fluffy rug, she wrote out.

'and this is why you never EVER mess with the chicks that practically feed you your food….bitch' hiding the can in the sheets she head to go down stairs. She would have never thought about doing things like this back when she lived in the city so why was it that she was doing this all of a sudden. Only one answer she hangs out way to much with Luena.

She stayed in her stated of trance until two arms grabbed her. She looked up to see deidara just hugging her. She dropped the basket, and the spray can fell. They both just stared at it.

"..um….we painted over the red paint." She said looking at him like 'am I right?'

"..oh okay…"he said huggin her happily. "hinata sweet do me a favor and just stay her" he said as he put her some where that she swore had a red cross over it.

And she just stayied there….acouple of feet from the main stairs.

---

Sasuke was scared. He was scared of what Luena would do to him, what temari might say to about him. obuisouly mii would never believe them, for being the employes…but haku could be really scary when he wanted to. So he ended up sneaking into his house by the back climbing all the way towards the library window. Where his brother, his friends and a calmer looking temari just stared at him. with in an instance deidara left to go somewhere. Itachi just looked at him like he was sceming something which he really didn't like.

"kisame get him".

Out of now where he saw his brother weird shark obessed friends pick him up as they head some where.

"okay deidara has given us the sign..time to launch duck butt towards moon goddess, I repeat launch duckbutt to moon goddess."

And just like that Sasuke became a human rocket who was head to no other then a hinata, how just stared at him.

//_oh my god he's heading right towards me I have to..ahh I can't move._.// she looked behind her to see a can of super glue. She just stared at him in dispefile as Sasuke threw her on to the ground.

"hey hinata what was...oh my GAD" Luena screamed as she entered the room. So see itachi looking staticfied, I would too if I had my friends launch my brother from a flet of stairs period. Temari hiding behind kisame most likely holding her laughter, deidara, just smiling happily. And Sasuke's face right in the middle of hinata's breast…sortive groping her unconscious, and a fainted hinata. Luena thought for sure her soul had left her and blacked out her self. Haku sighed because he ended up being the one to drive the two possibly end girls home.

----- the next afternoon---(god I'm so happy I finally got to the party…finally was supposed to write it in, in the last chapater, but it didn't work out so well…sigh)

Hinata just stared at her self and then she looked at Luena. And then back to her self. Mii thought 'hey since you guys are my maids here wear this.' She handed hinata a normal cute looking maid outfit. And Luena…well lets say, mii gave her a tight fitting Chinese dress that was slight as it reached her thigh, the funny thing it was a blue that now matched her electrified blue hair, that she had die last night after she had awaken from that weird day.

Hinata looked adorably cute. Her outfit covered her arms completely, and the skirt was cut half way up her thigh, and she wore some tights underneath it, with black boots. Her short hair fell infront of her face, and with her white eyes being shown to the world since her glasses wouldn't be ready until two weeks, gave her a very cute Lolita look.

Luena sighed as she looked at hinata."I wish I could wear what you're wearing, but if I wore it I'd look like one of those evil maids that were plotting how to kill people."

"of couse at least now you look like a blue haired chick, with I can kick your ass aditude." They turned to look at no one else then shikamaru, since he was covering for temari tonight. He wore the same out fit as Tsuzuki, in desendent of darkness wore, when they wore on the casion ship, when he was in a card deal inform, yah well that was what him and ahku wore wearing.

"okay ladies are you ready to mingle with these rich folks or what."

"shika when you say mingle you mean six friken hour of 'hello is there any thing you'd like mr/mrs/ms' with a cute smile ….right"

"I could be home watching a movie with my sister tonight"

"well you should have thought about that before braking the vase…speaking about your sister, where is she.

"I felt her in the rec. room with sai, watching a movie."

----

Hanabi was happily watching a movie while sai, sighed. the only reason he was here was incase they needed a back up person.

------

Sasuke stood by the stairs boredly he really hated having to come to this thing, he just sat there glaring at every one, until another glare came and sat next to him. it was the red head to start talking.

"Sasuke you really have to stop you stupid future sister- in-law from throwing these parties."

"hn"

They watch as more people started showing up they saw a tsunade showed up with little sakura and her posy as well. More people and more people. And then a face he hadn't seen since last years party when Luena almost killed him. well they got into a really bad fist fight. Neji hyuuga, heir to the hyuuga hotel line. One of the riches families in the world…next to sasuke's. from the corner of his eyes he could see electric blue hair moving all around the place, and another person, not moving as forcefully around the room. He couldn't help but smirk.

Flash Back

_Sasuke enter his room after he got off a fainted hinata, to only see his black walls being covered with white spray paint. He was first pissed, I would be too you walk into your room and find it was sprayed paint of course you'd freak. But then he took some time to actually appreciated the art work and found that he actually like it, of course if he ever actually met the artist that did NOT work in his house he would totally beat the crap out of them. He then looked at the floor and since they wrote the word bitch, he knew it wasn't Luena..since she always called him richass. He doubted it would be Hinata so that only left temari and haku._

_His memories returned, about what happened a couple of hour ago. He never realized what might have been hidden under that huge jacket she always wore. He could feel that her bodies every single curve under him he couldn't help but smirk at that thought._

"Sasuke wake up". And he was brought back to reality. He turned to look at gaara who was sortive smirking." What wore you thinking about that made you smirk causing your little fangirls to come this way".

//_shit they're coming this way_//

" you want to grab neji and head towards the game room." Sasuke said. As the quickly got up and went towards the room, where there was guitar hero two, and really nice custom ps2 controllers guitars. And they started playing

----

Luena and Hinata wore running around the whole house almost sure that they wore going to die at any moment. They stopped to stare as temari enter the room. God she looked so beautiful, she wore the sprinkling black dress, that fitted her body so perfectly it made her the envy of every girl there except Hinata and Luena, who looked like they wore going to glomp her any minute.

They walked in to the kitchen where haku and shikamaru wore just watching the kitchen tv.

"you sluts have been here while we've been dealing with all those richasses." Luena yelled as she started throwing pots at them Hinata just nodded her head. Putting Luena in a head lock.

"Luena breath now" she said softly. As Luena started to clam down.

"holy crap she calmed the demon." Deidara said as he walked in. " and before you all ask why I'm here, we're running out food stuff, and people are complaining how no ones serving them. Yiddy yiddy yaddy " he said.

Hinata then looked at them, as she grabbed at tray of food. And left.

"hey..there's a bunch of guys out there, who might try a move on her, be back soon bye" and with that Luena left with a tray.

------

Neji was getting bored of watch gaara and Sasuke beat the crap out of the game. Why cause one well actually two of his maid ended up beating there high scores and they couldn't pass them. He sighed as he walked out. Only too knock some one on the ground.

"oh sorry" he said as he helped the Lolita dress girl up. He looked into her eyes, and his eyes wide,

---

Throught out the manor the next thing that was heard was

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"CLANK"

and silence.

….TO bE cONtiuEneD

* * *

mari- so i was origanally going to post this yesterday, but i didn't finish the chapater until this morning. also, we're getting a fucken wii today. i'm so happy sqweal

mahjike- i have to put up with this for the rest of my life sigh

mari- also i'm going to have to go to summer school, sigh so i'll probubly add lil' demons next chapater like in a week or so, and also please tell me what kind of story you want me to type cause i really need to do something, other then read and play video games.


End file.
